Five Things
by WarriorofAnime
Summary: Rukia whipped her head around and her violet eyes seemed to sparkle. "Hai?" "I said five things. I will tell you five things about your sister." When Rukia gets curious about her sister Hisana, she asks her Nii-sama. He agrees to tell her five things about his beloved wife.
1. Chapter 1

******Five Things**

******Chapter 1**

___Ask him._ The voice that had been bugging her for a while repeated. ___I won't stop bugging you till you ask him. _Rukia gulped. She was so curious that now her brain was talking to her. ___Just come up to him and ask the question in your nicest "Kuchiki" voice. That voice that makes people think that you are a pure blood noble. _Rukia stood up from behind her desk. She had completed her duties for the day and it was now or never. She strolled pass many gardens and rooms. Finally she stopped in front of the closed door of a room. She looked at the servant next to her and nodded. Immediately the servant disappeared behind the doors.

"Kuchiki Rukia," came a soft voice. "You may enter."

Walking in, she knew that now she couldn't turn back. She would have to ask him.

"Nii-sama," she said softly as she bowed. She kept her head down, not daring to look at her brother.

"Rukia," a cold voice said.

"I-I have something to ask you," she stuttered out.

Kuchiki Byakuya looked up from his paperwork. Through the years he had spent with his adoptive sister, she had rarely inquired anything. "Continue."

"It is about," a long pause.

Byakuya was now looking straight at his sister who refused to look at him. "About what?"

"M-my sister, Hisana."

Byakuya's eyes slightly widened but his heart felt some warmth of hearing his beloved deceased wife's name. He stayed silent.

"Y-you don't have to say anything, Nii-sama," Rukia said now bowing in apology. "I am sorry for bringing up the topic." ___I knew it was a bad idea._

Byakuya watched as his sister arose to leave. Her shoulder was low and her eyes seemed disappointed. The same face Hisana would give him every day after she came back from searching the streets of Rukongai. "Five things."

Rukia whipped her head around and her violet eyes seemed to sparkle. "Hai?"

"I said five things. I will tell you five things about your sister."

"Arigato, Nii-sama." she cried, bowing her head down many times. ___He is going to tell you about Hisana!_

"This will be the first and last time I speak to anyone of Hisana. I will not repeat the five things to you afterwards, understood?"

"Hai!"

"Your sister Hisana," Byakuya began. "was an incredible cook."

Rukia looked at her brother straight into his eyes. She saw it. The light. It was in his eyes as he said her name.

"She could cook so well, that she out did all the chefs in the house."

******Flashback**

"Byakuya-sama!" cried Hisana as she ran to her husband. He smiled. Like really smiled. Not his barely notable smile but a genuine big smile. Hisana bowed her head down in respect. She looked up and her violet-blue eyes shined in delight. "Byakuya-sama."

"Hisana," he said as he grabbed her hand. "How have you been?"

She just smiled. She squeezed his hand slightly and motioned him to follow her. Along the young couple glided, passing cherry blossom trees and flowers. A light wind blew causing a few leaves to rustle and blow around. They arrived in their room and Hisana motioned for the servants to leave. Byakuya smiled again. Their room was beautiful. It was medium sized and the walls had cherry blossoms painted on them. In the middle of the room was a round coffee table, covered with a white cloth. Hisana pulled him and he sat down in his normal seat. She opened the cloth and Byakuya couldn't help but opening his mouth in awe.

In the middle of the table was a large bowl filled with Niku Jaga, Japanese beef stew. The way the carrots and potatoes were placed form a heart. The meat looked tender and there was a lot of broth. Next to that bowl, was another bowl filled with rice. Next to the bowl of rice was a tray of Gyoza and Krokke, Japanese dumplings. In the same tray were a few Tempura. The Gyoza was stuffed with the traditional Gyoza filling while Krokke was stuffed with ground beef and potatoes. In another tray were three Yakitoris, skewed grill chicken. Of course, there was udon and green tea.

Byakuya just looked. He tried saying something but nothing came out. It could've tooken her hours to make all that. It smelled so good. The aroma filled the room and he would bet with anyone that the way it was arranged could make anyone's heart get warm.

"Byakuya-sama," Hisana said. "Do you like it?"

Byakuya stayed silent for a while and then slowly grabbed her hand. Hisana smiled. She knew him too well. She had got him happier than happy.

"Taste it."

He looked at her once more and began eating. Everything was pefect. The meat in the Niku Jaga was so soft it seemed to melt in his mouth. The rice went perfectly well with its broth. The Gyoza had Nira instead of green onions, which he disliked. The Krokke was gold and her Tempura was crunchy on the outside yet soft on the inside. The Yakitoris were delicious and nobody could beat Hisana's udon.

Hisana's face seem to grow brighter as they ate together. After they were done, she couldn't help but stifle a giggle.

"What's wrong?" Byakya asked gazing at her as she poured a cup of green tea.

"How can you eat so much of my food? I thought most of it was going to waste!"

"The food you cook is ultimately the best. Bring me all the chefs of Soul Society and I won't find a single one that cooks like you."

Hisana looked suspiciously at him. "Are you sure, Byakuya-sama? I mean, I just follow the recipe."

"You add something to your food. Some secret recipe."

Hisana looked thoughtful for a moment as he sipped his tea. "Actually I do."

Byakuya raised his eyebrow as he set his tea cup down. "Would you mind telling me."

"Of course I'll tell you, but you can not tell anyone."

"Of course."

Hisana took out a piece of paper and her calligraphy brush as Byakuya finished drinking another cup of tea. Smiling she handed him the paper and excused herself. "Don't read it till I leave the room."

Byakuya nodded. Once he heard the door shut, he lifted the paper and read:

"___Whenever I begin cooking, I think of you and our time together. I think my secret ingredient is love. My love that I have… for you, Byakuya-sama."_

He folded the paper and got up. This paper was a keeper. He would never ever let this paper out of his sight.

* * *

(A/N This story is dedicated to my ByaHisa OBSESSED sister, Taichichaser2000. To everyone who reads this story, please review. Next chapter will be up after I update "All Because of...")


	2. Chapter 2

**Five Things**

**Chapter 2**

Rukia smiled_. Her sister loved to cook._ For a moment, she wished that she could've tried her cooking. She looked at her brother, who was in deep thought. _Probably thinking about their time together. _She waited patiently. _It must be hard for him. _Should she stop him? She didn't want to make her Nii-sama sad.

"Nii-sama," Rukia began bowering her head lower. "Maybe another time?"

Kuchiki Byakuya did not respond. Instead he closed his eyes and pondered even harder. He could think of so many words to describe Hisana, but he had only four more to go.

Rukia bit her lip. Okay, so maybe she was getting a 'little' impatient.

"Hisana," said Byakuya, slowly opening his eyes to face his younger sister. "loved cherry blossoms."

Rukia bowed her head lower and smiled. _Cherry blossoms. Just like Nii-sama._

"She didn't only love cherry blossoms, but she cared for them," Byakuya stated, the coldness in his voice trailing off. "Every cherry blossom tree in the Kuchiki Manor was tended by her once a week. Sometimes…" His voice trailed off.

Rukia lifted her head up so she could see her brother. His expression shocked her. His eyes were closed as if he was daydreaming and he was wearing a smile. A warm, happy smile. She looked down again. He was remembering their memories.

"Sometimes, Hisana and I would care for them together. Under the warmth of the sun, we'd laugh and prune the tree. Together." He seemed to be repeating 'together' in his mind various times.

**Flashback**

"Byakuya-sama,"said Hisana giggling as she removed the cherry blossoms from her husband's hair. "You look silly. You have a bunch of sakura petals all over your hair."

Byakuya smiled. "Well Hisana, so do you."

"But, I look good with them!"

"You mean I don't?"

"Maybe." After saying that Hisana began laughing. Byakuya smiled as he gathered the remaining sakura leaves from the soft grass near him and walked over to her. She smiled at him and they both sat down next to each other.

"What are you doing with all those leaves?"

"Hisana, close your eyes."

Hisana hesitated. What was he planning? She breathed in deeply, as she closed her eyes. She felt Byakuya stand up and waited patiently. She was not patient though. After what seemed like forever, Byakuya finally cleared his throat.

She opened one eye and saw nothing. She had expected him to dump all the petals on her, but she didn't feel them. She opened the other eye and turned around to look at her husband. He smiled at her. Suddenly she stood up realizing it. She was surrounded by the petals and the petals around her formed a shape. A shape that made tears come to her eyes. A heart.

"Byakuya-sama," she whispered.

He just smiled. "You like it?"

"Of course! You are so sweet!" Hisana gushed.

"Ch. I did not want to hear the last sentence," said Byakuya as he walked over to her.

"Oh, but you are!"

"No I am not."

"I was over hearing a few servants talk the other day. They said you were cold and mean. They don't know you. I don't know why people talk like that about you. If only they'd see what I see in you."

Byakuya smiled as he took her hand and walked with her back to their chambers. "Is there anything you want?"

"Why?"

"I just feel like giving you something."

Hisana smiled widely as they walked over the bridge that lead to their area in the Kuchiki Manor. "I think I want…" She paused as they sat on the porch in front of the door of their room. She looked around. Their quarters seemed quite lifeless. Just leveled, dewy grass and them. Alone. Well except for the maids that cleaned their quarters. "I want cherry blossom trees planted here."

Byakuya opened his eyes a little. "We have so many in the garden. Why here?"

"Because it looks lifeless, here."

"I know, but why cherry blossoms?"

"Because I like them."

Byakuya couldn't help but smile. Hisana was Hisana. "Why do you like them?"

"Because they remind me of you," Hisana said as she laid her head on Byakuya's shoulder.

"How?"

"I don't know they just do."

Silence.

"If they remind you of me, then I will personally see to it that a couple of sakura trees are placed here."

She smiled. More silence. A soft wind passed by. "I think it's because it reflects your personality. The personality that I know."

"What do you mean?"

"They are soft, delicate, and beautiful. They make me smile. They give me a warm feeling inside. There is no way to describe it. I just love them. Just like I love you."

The words hung in the air as they enjoyed the soft breeze.

"I think the reason I like cherry blossoms, Hisana, is because they remind me of you."

"Now you are just copying me."

"No, I am not. I just realized that they are just like you. The description you gave me describes you. Soft smiles, delicate personality, and beautiful on the inside and out."

Hisana smiled, but then frowned. "You make me sound so genuinely good, but I am not."

"To me you are and no matter what anyone says, I'll always view you as the most perfect person in the Soul Society and World of the Living."

Hisana blushed. She felt good on the outside, but she knew she didn't deserve it.

A few servants came in. "You have been summoned by Kuchiki Taicho."

Hisana stood up at the same time as Byakuya. He nodded to the maids and they disappeared behind the house to finish their chores.

"I'll request a day off and tomorrow we'll plant the sakura trees."

"No need to bother, Byakuya-sama."

"It would not be a bother, Hisana. Every moment I spend with you, is…" He did not finish his sentence but she knew. So she finished it for him.

"Every moment we spend together, is like a dream. If only we could make it last longer."

Byakuya nodded and began to walk away.

She smiled and bowed her head down as she watched him leave. He was the only person in her world who could make her smile and feel happy. She was the only one that truly knew him. That's why she loved him. A lot.

* * *

(A/N Revie please. Thank you NIGHTANGEL21, Rose Attack, Sobiya16, and TatiTomoe for favoriting and following this story. Next chapter will be up soon. Suggestions are welcomed :D)


	3. Chapter 3

First, before I start Chapter 3, I want to thank all my reviewers! You made me very happy. I had thought that this story wasn't that good, but with your brilliant reviews, I have been persuaded to go on.

Peridot0814:- I feel so honored to have a comment from you. I love your story, Promise Me. Thank you for pointing that out for me. :D

Knight771: I am glad you liked the beginning :D

sky1011: Too much hearts? Sorry! I won't add too much hearts anymore.

ILoveSnakes: Your review made me smile sooo much. I really wanted to bring out a Byakuya that was different from the Byakuya we know. I think that when he was with Hisana, he must've been happier and sweeter! ByaHisa equals love!

Byaxhisa4evar125: Lol! If only our siblings would understand our obsessions!

Guest: I hope this chapter meets your expectations :D

Byakuayafanatic: Thank you for loving my story!

kuranKaname24: I am glad you like it! Nope! I am considering watching VK because my sister is obsessed with it. Maybe in the near future, I will begin writing VK fanfictions :D

* * *

**Five Things:**

**Chapter 3**

Kuchiki Byakuya could feel his heart pumping violently. He had name only two of five things about Hisana, but he felt like his heart was going to burst of happiness. He didn't feel ashamed though. Hisana was the only woman who could ever make him feel this way.

Rukia, looking down at her hands, cleared her throat and her dear brother opened his eyes, realizing he had been stalling. She was getting impatient and fidgeting a little, but she comprehended his emotions.

"Hisana," said Byakuya. "was an artist."

Rukia looked up. "What type of artist? A painter?"

Byakuya nodded. "She could paint, sketch, and use a calligraphy brush like she'd done it her whole life. Your sister personally sewed her clothes and mine. She was good at embroidery and could knit."

Rukia made the 'o' shape with her mouth. "How fast did she learn this?"

"Your sister was a natural painter and sketcher. After watching me use the calligraphy pen a few times, she learned. As for sewing, she learned it by visiting the tailor department in the Kuchiki estate. Embroidery came naturally after she learned to sew and when I married her, she could already knit."

Rukia nodded then open her eyes wide. Her brother had never spoken in such length since he told her about Hisana for the first time.

Byakuya didn't notice her awe. He was too busy thinking about his wife.

**Flashback**

"Hisana," Byakuya stated as he entered their chamber, being followed by a servant. He looked at the corner of their big room to find Hisana leaning against the wall with a needle and thread. She looked up and her eyes lit up.

She moved her dark hair, which decided to fall back in place as she smiled. "Byakuya-sama, how was your day?"

He glided over gracefully and seated himself behind his coffee table. "Very, very long."

"That's why you are home so late. The Kuchiki Elders causing you more problems because of me?"

"No, the Sixth Division had a mix-up."

"Oh," she simply stated as she began sewing embroidering the edges of a dress.

"What have you been doing today?"

As she placed her project aside, she smiled. "Many things, but first let me serve your tea."

She brought the green tea ingredients and prepared it in front of him. Byakuya smiled. It was unique the way she did it. Either that or he was going crazy. She poured him a cup first and then hers. Looking up, she smiled at the servant. "Bring Byakuya-sama his mochi and wagashi."

"Hai, Hisana Josei," and the servant disappeared behind the doors, leaving the two love birds alone.

Byakuya sipped his tea slowly and observed Hisana, who was just blowing at it. She looked up and made a sad face. "Byakuya-sama, how can you drink that hot tea?"

"Practice, Hisana."

"I do!"

"Tell me what you did today."

"Umm." Hisana hummed as if she was thinking hard. Then she snapped her fingers. "Can I show you better?"

Byakuya nodded and she got up and glided across the room. She took out a piece of paper, that was folded in fourths, and handed it to him. He opened it and his face became warm. It was a painting of him. He seemed to be looking at himself in the mirror. How many times had she seen him to memorize every feature in order to paint this. Every single detail was delicately imprinted. The way she made his face amused him the most. He was smiling. Not a wide, happy smile, but a small smile. The one he usually gave her whenever he saw her. On the top right corner was a caption in Japanese. It said _Byakuya-Sama, My Husband._

"How long did it take you?"

"Oh most of today. You like it?"

"Of course! What did you use?"

"I first sketched it, and then used watercolor to paint it. I am happy you liked it."

"I just wish you would add something."

"Please say whatever you wish."

"I wish you would add yourself next to me."

Hisana grinned. "I'll make another one of us two tomorrow. Anything else you'd want me to add, Byakuya-sama?"

"Yes, the caption. Please make it something special."

"Like," Hisana stated thoughtfully. "'The Lovers'?"

Byakuya looked at her for a long time and then shook his head. "Any other options?"

Hisana scratched her head and then her face lit up. "I know!"

"Continue."

"But, I won't tell you. Wait till tomorrow."

Byakuya attempted to glare at her, but her appearance stopped him. She looked adorable and was giving him these eyes that pleaded him to wait till the next day to find out. He could never give her a negative look.

"You want to see what else I did?"

He nodded his as she got up and glided to her cabinet. She opened it and grabbed a piece of cloth. When she opened it, he had to grin. She had made him a yukata. It was black with a white line around the neck collar and had a white obi.

"Since summertime is around the corner, I made it of thin cotton. I'll be working on a silk kimono soon."

Byakuya ran his hand through the material. "Thank you. It is well made. Are you making one for yourself?"

"Hai. I was embroidering the sleeve when you came."

He nodded. "You learn fast. In under a week."

"Don't underestimate me, Byakuya-sama. I am quicker than fast!" She grinned playfully.

He smiled as he gracefully finished his tea.

One maid entered with the mochi and wagashi. Hisana frown. "It took you guys too long. Byakuya-sama is already done with his tea."

"Forgive us, Hisana Josei," said the servant in despair. "The Lady of the House was there and inspecting."

Byakuya looked at the skittish maid. His grandmother was a cruel woman sometimes.

Hisana glanced at the maid and suddenly realized who she was talking about. "Don't worry! I am sorry for speaking in such manner to you. You look nervous. Calm down."

The maid bowed as she left the room. Hisana turned to look at Byakuya again. He was gazing at her. "What is wrong?"

Byakuya shook his head and thought for a moment. He looked up. "Does the Lady of the House cause you problem?"

Hisana shook her head quickly. "Don't think that."

Byakuya scoffed. Even if that crazy woman did, Hisana would never complain. That was just the way his wife was. His wife was perfect. Why did the Kuchiki Elders not see it and continuously make her life difficult?

"Byakuya-sama, I have caused you enough trouble. Please do not think in a negative way of your family."

"Hisana, you have not been a trouble to me."

Hisana frowned and looked at her hands. "I-I do not deserve this life. This life of riches and happiness. You know I don't. I cause the people I love pain. I know that the Kuchiki Elders are pestering you everyday. Your cousins are mocking you, too. It pains me, Byakuya-sama."

"Hisana," Byakuya said. "Look up at me."

Her tear-filled eyes met his grey eyes.

"You deserve this. You are everything to me. You are the only person I can demonstrate true feelings to without being back stabbed later on. I love you. Anyone who dares to hurt you will be crushed by me. You will live happily and you...You will find her."

A tear streamed down her cheek and she tried to smile.

"Wipe your tears. I don't like to see you crying."

"Thank you, Byakuya-sama. I think, thanks to you, I find the will to live everyday."

Byakuya smiled. She meant more than than the world to him. He would protect her and find her sister. He would bring smiles to both of their faces because whoever Hisana loved, he would love as well

.


	4. Chapter 4

Okay, before I start the new chapter, I'd like to give special thanks to my reviewers and followers! I keep rereading my reviews over and over again. I still can't believe I got 11 reviews for Chapter 3! Once again thank you:

Taichichaser2000, Bya-chan348, Shotaro, AdilaRain, KuranKaname24, bijective and invertible, Guest, Ryokaboy378, Byaxhisa4evar125, KingHollowIchigo and Kuchiki.

KuranKaname24: Nope. My sister hasn't made fanfictions on VK yet. I am reading the manga with her and I am like totally confused. I think I have to read it from the begining. lol.

Next chapter will be out next Saturday. Who wants to guess what the last thing is?

* * *

**Five Things**

**Chapter 4**

Rukia could've sworn she saw her Nii-Sama's eyes sparkle. Her brother's face betrayed no emotion, but his eyes would light up with every passing minute. Being the impatient soul she was, Rukia cleared her throat. Byakuya looked and faced her eye-to-eye.

"Rukia," he began, but then paused.

"H-hai?"_ C'mon, Nii-Sama. _

"I have told you three thing about your sister, Hisana. Can you list them to me?"

Rukia tilted her head sideways in confusion. _Why does he want to hear them again? _"Hisana-Nee was," she paused for a moment observing her brother's face. "she was an incredible cook, loved cherry blossoms, and was very artistic." Immediately she got this warmand familiar feeling and she couldn't help but flash her brother a grin.

Byakuya felt the corner of his lips twitch upwards. He would give anything to have Hisana alive to hear her sister describe her. "Very well. There are two more things left."

"Hai, Nii-Sama." She could tell her brother was remembering something. Suddenly his eyes went wide. Like he found a negative memory. She tilted her head sideways, observing his every movement.

"Hisana," he began, seemingly irritated. "was obsessed with cats."

Rukia swore if her brother didn't look irritated with the fact, she would've laughed her head off. "Did she ever meet Yoruichi?"

Byakuya almost scoffed. "Sadly, she did."

Rukia felt her eyes open. That must've not been a pretty event.

**Flashback**

When Byakuya entered the Kuchiki Estate, the first thing he noticed was that Hisana hadn't been there to greet him. When he entered their side of the household, she didn't run and gaze at him with her sparkly eyes. He felt a sudden urge of worry and fear until...until... He saw _it_ cradled in her arms. She was sprawled over the green grass, wearing a purple kimono with a white obi, patting _its head._

"Byakuya-Sama!" she cried, her eyes lighting up his world. "I found a cat roaming inside the Kuchiki Estate. Isn't she adorable?"

Byakuya gulped. That black cat was not adorable. It was like a demon! How would he break it to Hisana?

"Can we keep her?"

Byakuya felt his stomach rise to his throat then drop at a quick speed. That wasn't a cat,that was...

"What should I name her?"

Shihoin Yoruichi!

Byakuya had many ideas crossing his mind. Poison the food? Go Senonzakura on her? Drown it?

"I know, I'll name her Yoruichi 'cause it means 'night one' and her fur is soo black, like the night."

Byakuya scoffed. Why had Yoruichi come to the Kuchiki Estate?

"You want to help me bathe it?"

Byakuya felt his eyes widen like he'd been punched in the gut. Help wash and scrub that _thing?_ Hell no! He shook his head.

Hisana shrugged her shoulders and sent him a cheesy grin. "I'll be with Yoruichi then, bathing her."

He watched her leave and couldn't help but feel mad at the damn Goddess of Flashstep. She had stole his wife for a day. He mumbled something about tearing her limb from limb and then went to his room...alone...

When he entered his room, the first thing he noticed was a cat bed right next Hisana and his. Fume steamed from his ears as he picked up the pink piece of cloth with two of his fingers and threw it outside. He glared at the food and water bowl next to his writing desk. Why, Yoruichi? Why? Before he could toss the bowls outside, Hisana entered with a dripping wet Yoruichi.

Byakuya scoffed-laugh. Yoruichi looked mad enough to kill someone. Her eyes were basically speaking murder. Hisana flashed him a smile as she went to grab a towel... From a shelf... From his shelf... Hell no!

"Hisana, that is my shelf."

Hisana turned around and gave him an innocent look. "Please?" she whimpered.

Byakuya swore that the damn cat-lady was laughing at him.

"Please?" Hisana was making his heart melt with her face. Her eyes wide and glossy. Her lips with a pleading look.

He sighed and nodded. Never again was he going to use that towel. "Discard of it once you are done."

"Thank you, Byakuya-Sama!" she squealed and sat down. She began drying it and Byakuya almost gagged in disgust as he saw hair falling from the cat's skin. It must have been shedding season.

Hisana gently removed excess hair and opened a box that she had brought along with her from outside. She got a hairbrush and gently combed down Yoruichi's black hair till it was silky and shone brightly. She took out mini clips that were gold and pinned them in Yoruichi's mane. Byakuya stiffled a short laugh and the cat shot him an evil eye. Maybe it would be fun to toy with her.

"Hisana, add some of the perfume that you like that way that cat does not smell."

"Hai, Byakuya-Sama," she said as she sprayed the cat with a rose scent. Byakuya could swear the cat was suffocating as she was applied the dose of fresh, clean, and girly aroma.

Yoruichi looked at her Little Byakuya. He was going to pay.

Hisana smiled. "She looks good, ne?"

"Hai, just keep her away from me."

"Doshte?" she inquired with her cute face.

"I don't like cats."

"Eh?! How could you not like cats? I love all cats. Maine Coons, Persian, Ragdoll, American Shorthair- I love them all!"

Byakuya gulped. Maybe he would've agreed with her BUT thanks to some cat-transforming crazy lady, he loathed cats. The sight of a cat was hard to handle. Especially after she transformed to her normal form in front of him. He had to flash step so fast that he barely had tim to breathe.

"Byakuya-Sama, I am going to make you like cats."

Byakuya shook his head at her. That would never happen!

"Why are you standing in the middle of the room? Sit down. I'll go bring some tea."

Hisana left the room and suddenly he felt his stomach drop. She had left him alone eith the devilish creature. He sat down in his seat.

"What happen, Byakuya-Boo?"

He felt his left arm shudder. The damn cat-woman.

"One would think you are not happy to see me."

"I am not."

"Awww...Too bad. Your wifey seems to like me."

"Hisana won't like you when I tell her who you really are."

"She'll find it amusing."

"True, but when I tell her all that you have done..."

He couldn't finish the sentence because Hisana came in carrying a tea pot. She went to sit at his side and poured him a cup. As if on cue, Yoruichi went between Hisana and Byakuya and began rolling on the floor.

"Awww," Hisana gushed. She quickly poured the tea, served Byakuya some mochi and began playing with the hideous, demonic being. Byakuya was going crazy as he watched her rub the cat-woman's belly. A loud purring filled the room. Byakuya felt his left eye twitch. He HATED cats!

He finished his tea and began reading a book while his wife enjoyed the cat instead of talking with him. It would be a lie if he said he was not jealous because he sure as hell was. Time passed and with every minute, he became more and more annoyed. Finally he closed his book and got up. Hisana looked at him with inquiry written all over her face.

"That is enough with the cat. Take her out."

"Ne? I thought you were starting to like her."

"I don't like cats, Hisana."

She looked down at the cat, frowning. "Hai, Byakuya-Sama."

He watched her pick up the cat and begin taking it outside. She had a frown in her face. How he hated to see her like that! Suddenly Yoruichi jumped off of Hisana's arms and Hisana grabbed her by the tail. On instinct, Yoruichi scratched Hisana's hand.

For Byakuya, it had happened all too fast, but that didn't mean he was not ready to kill the cat-woman. He took out his sword and pointed it to her.

Hisana gasped. "Byakuya-Sama, I did wrong. I held her by the tail so she got mad at me. Please don't hurt her."

Byakuya looked into his wife's eye and sighed. "Yoruichi please get out of here."

The cat looked up and seemed to smile. "Fine Byakuya-Boo." she turned to Hisana and said, "Sorry 'bout that 'Sana. It was on instinct."

Hisana's eyes were wide and her mouth was open. She watched as the cat-woman left and then turned to her husband. Byakuya grabbed the hand that Yoruichi had scratched and checked it. The scratch was not deep but long. There were two scratches that revealed a little bit of pink flesh. Byakuya felt his teeth clench together. Thedamn Yoruichi better not appear in front of his face for another two hundred years.

Hisana was in shock. She watched as her husband observed her wound. "Do all cats speak?"

He faced her. "That was not a cat. That was Shihoin Yoruichi."

Hisana felt her face flush. "S-so she can transform into a cat?!"

"Correct," he said as they both sat down.

"Wahhh! That is awesome."

Byakuya grimaced. "If you see her again call me. I have t cut her up for what she did to your hand."

"This is nothing, Byakuya-Sama. I still wish to see her. She is such a good cat."

Byakuya closed his eyes for a moment. "You still like cats?"

"Of course!"

"Even though one of them just hurt you?"

"That was Lady Yoruichi trying to toy with you. Cats are gentle, calm, and fun to have."

"Why, Hisana? Why do you like cats?"

She smiled gently and lowered down her eyesight to her hands. "When I lived in Rukongai, there were many cats. They'd cheer me up because they were never complaining of their hunger. Instead they worked hard to catch birds and fishes. Their elegance amazed me. How could something so poor and shabby be so beautiful? Once, after I left her, I was walking down a lane. There was a cat and a child sharing a raw bird. It seemed like the cat had caught the bird for both of them. It gave me hope that maybe another cat would do the same for her. Byakuya-Sama, after that, I have always loved cats."

Byakuya gently took hold of her hands to his and looked at her. "I said I would not like cats, but they gave you hope. Therefore I will respect them."

Hisana looked at him and grinned. "I am glad."

Suddenly a deep voice from behind caused them to both jump. "Does that mean you respect me, Byakuya-Boo?"

Hisana watched as her husband got up, grabbing the hilt if his sword and walked towards the cat. "Never in a million centuries, Demonic Cat Woman."

"Hmmm," she purred. "Too bad. I do not respect you either."

Hisana crossed her legs and continued to watch her husband quarrel with the cat he claimed he despised. She smiled wider. It was entertaining. Yoruichi and her were master plan makers. They just knew how to manipulate Byakuya to say what they wanted to hear. Yoruichi sent her a look and she gave a cheeky grin. The two women might've been the only people to ever hear Byakuya say that he respected cats.

* * *

(A/N Tell me if you like this chappie. I was kinda hesitant about itat first. Oh yeah! Please check out my sister's story, The Difference Between a Noble and a Shinigami, and my other story, All Because of.)


	5. Chapter 5

Okay this is the last chapter. I hope everyone likes the last thing I chose to describe Hisa-Chan. Thank you to those who followed me and thank you: bijective and invertible, Miyako826, Black Cat, Ichiruki178, ILoveSnakes, Maria, Amy, Jester Pester, Ichiru Kiryuu, Crazynut case, KuranKaname24, ByaxHisa4eva125, Andrea and of course the one who prods me every single day to make another ByaHisa chapter or story, Taichichaser2000 for reviewing.

* * *

**Five Things**

**Chapter 5**

Kuchiki Byakuya's mind was clouded with thoughts and memories. One last thing to describe his dear, deceased wife. One last thing. Why was it so hard? Why were there so many good qualities in Hisana? He looked at Rukia who basically had impatience branded in her eyes.

"Rukia, if I told you I can't come up with another factor," he said observing as disappointment etched all over her face. "That would be a lie."

"Nii-Sama," Rukia began but then paused but was then interrupted.

"Hisana," said Byakuya his eyes going cold again. "hated herself."

Rukia's eyes widened. "Sh-she hated herself?"

"With all her heart, Hisana despised herself for abandoning you. She'd go to Rukongai every chance she got and spend hours searching for you."

Rukia looked down. "I was a burden to her. Why would she feel like that towards herself?"

"Because Hisana," he paused and then sighed. Rukia lifted her head to look at her Nii-Sama eye to eye. "Because Hisana loved you more than anyone or thing in this world."

Rukia felt her eyes water. Her sister, Hisana, loved her. "B-but," she stopped when she saw her Nii-Sama's eyes closed. He seemed sad.

**Flashback**

"Where is Hisana?" he inquired to a servant as soon as he entered his part of the Kuchiki Estate.

"Hisana Josei left early this morning to Rukongai," the servant said, following Byakuya as he walked into Hisana's quarters.

"What time?"

"Right after you left."

Byakuya opened his eyes. It had been more than eleven hours since the time he'd left. This was the longest she'd spent in Rukongai in weeks. Were her nightmares getting stronger? "I'll be back. If the nobles ask where I went, tell them I went back to Sixth Division to pick up papers that I forgot."

"Hai," said the maid to herself as Byakuya disappeared before her eyes. She sighed. She just hoped she could prevent the nobles from finding out.

Byakuya flash stepped so fast that in a minute or two he was already in Inuzuri. He looked around as he walked. How he hated this part of Rukongai. He saw kids fighting for a piece of raw fish. Babies crying of hunger on the back of their stressed mothers. Old men sleeping on the side of the streets. Young men drinking to their hearts content. He stopped in a corner when he saw young children eating pieces of bread from the street across him. In Inuzuri, children barely ate anything other than fish. _Hisana must be near._ He watched as they began to fight over the last piece. It was cruelty how the elder kid would manage to beat the others and eat the small piece of bread for himself. Byakuya felt his heart become warm as he saw Hisana come out from a shaft with more pieces of bread. She was beautiful. Almost like a graceful dove. She divided it evenly and watched as the children ate it quickly. She ruffled their hairs and told them something Byakuya could not hear. All the kids began to pout at the same time and her face seemed to darken. She said something else and all the children cheered. Byakuya looked at his wife's face. He knew what was wrong. He began walking towards her and immediately she looked at him. Unlike other times though, her eyes were not sparkling but she was smiling.

"Byakuya-Sama!" she chimed. It was music to his ears, but he knew she was not as happy as she looked. "Why are you here?"

"It is about to be dark, Hisana," he simply replied.

She nodded and bid the kids farewell. Walking by the side of her husband, Hisana looked down at her sandals. Byakuya gently took hold of her hand and gave it a squeeze, but she still didn't look up. He sighed. She was really sad today.

"What is wrong?" he asked slowly as they approached the exit of Inuzuri.

"I- I," she began but suddenly there was a blood-chilling scream. Hisana let go of Byakuya's hands and ran towards the direction, her husband following close behind. Hisana gasped as she saw a child, drowning in the ocean. It was a girl and she had black hair._ Rukia._ She abruptively took off her sandals and jumped into the water, swimming towards the child. _You are alive, Rukia. I knew it. _The current was strong and she could feel herself being pushed farther from the child. She was swimming with all her might. The child, whose face she couldn't see, extended her hand. Hisana swam faster and used more force. _I am coming, Rukia._ Her hand grasped the child's and Hisana turned around and began swimming toward shore. The current was pushing her back with so much force. She felt a strong hand hold hers and the next thing she knew, she was on shore. Breathing hard, she sat up. It was officialy dark now._ Rukia!_ She grabbed the child and disappointment overtook her. It wasn't Rukia. The child had black hair but her eyes. They were balck. _Rukia's eyes were violet._

Byakuya saw it in his wifes eyes again. She looked at him and he felt his heart drop. It was resentment. Anger. It plauged her eyes. "Hisana."

"It's not her, Byakuya-Sama," she said. He could see how she wanted to cry. They were both soaking wet. Her lower lips were trembling now. "Let's go home Byakuya-Sama. This child will take care of herself in the morning."

He nodded and in the moonlight, both of them shunpoed home. Once they entered their part of the estate, two maids rushed to their sides.

"Would you like towels to dry yourselves?"

"A new change of clothing?"

"You are dismissed for the day," Byakuya said coldly and grabbed Hisana's hand. The maids watched in awe as the couple left them. They entered the Sakura Tree Garden and both sat under a tree. The moonlight was powerful. He could see Hisana's face perfectly. The frown that etched her pink lips. Her silky hair which was still wet from swimming. Her kimono was not that wet since she was wearing a thick haori on top of it. He, on the other hand, was dripping water.

He looked at her eyes. Hisana's eyes. There was no gentleness or happiness. No peace or kindness. They were cold and filled with hatred.

"Hisana," he began but then stopped as water puored down from her eyes rapidly. He pulled her closer to him but she resisted.

"Stop, Byakuya-Sama," she said as she wiped her tears. "I- I don't know why." She paused and began crying harder. "I hate myself, Byakuya-Sama. Why did I leave her? What was I thinking? Why was I so greedy? We could've made it! One way or another, I should have tried harder. Why? Why did I leave her?! I don't understand."

He attempted to hold her again but she stood up. "I don't deserve you Byakuya-Sama. You married a monster. I left my baby sister. I abandoned her. I should have tried to make it. Now even if I find her how am I going to say sorry and that I love her. She'll hate me. Is she even alive? I've searched and searched, but.."

Byakuya stood up and hugged her. Now Hisana did not try to squirm away or anything she just cried harder. Her heart was pounding violently against his chest and she began crying harder by the minute.

"I hate myself. I hate myself. Why, Byakuya-Sama? Why didn't I hold her closer to me and try harder? How hard would it have been? Even if we starved together at least she'd know I loved her. What was I thinking?"

Byakuya's eyes were looked the same as always, but inside, he was being torn apart. Hisana's words pained him. They were shreddering his heart into nothing. She had grown silent but that didn't change the fact that she was crying. He sat her down and looked at her. She was looking at him but she wasn't seeing him. All she saw was her leaving Rukia in that shanty.

"Hisana, look at me,"

Her eyes slowly began clearing up but she was still distant. "I-I hate myself."

He felt a sharp pain in his chest. "Stop saying that."

"I am the only thing I hate in this world."

Another sharp pain, but stronger. "Hisana, that is it."

"Why should I? It is the truth, Byakuya-Sama and you know that."

His heart was torn again. How many times was she going to tear his heart apart that day? "Hisana, you were a child. So young. You didn't know how to take care of a child. You had never felt love from a mother or father. How did you expect to take care of her?"

"I still should have tried."

"When you first told me about Rukia, you said that after a day you returned to where you had left her with food, but she wasn't there. You had returned, Hisana. You didn't abandon her! You went back to give her the food you found."

Hisana shook her head. "I had abandoned her. I had intention of going back, but when I found the food I thought of her. She- she disappeared from where I left her. What if someone killed her? What if-"

"Hisana, what does your heart say?"

Tears dropped from her cheeks. "Sh-she is alive. I feel her. She is somewhere out there, but where."

"We'll find her, Hisana." He gently hugged her again. "I promise we'll find her and give her a better life."

"She'll hate me, Byakuya-Sama. With all her heart."

"She won't. She'll understand. She'll love you."

"I don't think she would, Byakuya-Sama. But, I love her."

Tears came out faster again. "I love Rukia, Byakuya-Sama. With all my heart."

"Whatever you love, Hisana, I love. We will find Rukia and give her the life she deserves."

"Thank you," she whispered. Byakuya rubbed her back, soothingly.

"Don't ever say you hate yourself again, understood?"

No response.

"Hisana?"

"Byakuya-Sama, that is something I can't promise."

His heart skipped a beat.

"Even after we find Rukia. Even after she lives a happy life. I will always loathe myself for the horrible deed I did. No one can change that."

Byakuya hugged her tighter. "I love you, Hisana."

There, under a sakura tree and full moon, the couple stayed.

* * *

Her Nii-Sama opened his eyes. "That is all I will tell you."

Rukia looked at her brother. "Can I ask you one last thing?"

Kuchiki Byakuya's heart wavered. What would she ask? He nodded.

"Did she stop hating herself before she died?"

"No. She said she would never be able to forgive herself for what she did to you."

Rukia's eyes watered. "One more question, Nii-Sama. May I list out everything you told me about her?"

He sighed and nodded.

"My sister," she began! "could cook better than anyone."

He nodded and his heart started pounding a little faster.

"My sister, loved cherry blossoms."

He closed his eyes.

"My sister was an artist."

Rukia could see he was fighting a smile.

"My sister loved cats."

Rukia could see him grimace at the word 'cat'.

"and my sister," she paused. "My Hisana-Nee." Byakuya opened his eyes. "She hated herself for leaving me. She-she loved me."

Byakuya stood up.

"Hisana-Nee loved me. With all her heart, Hisana-Nee loved me." She stood up, tears in her violet eyes. She looked atbher brothers gray eyes. "I love her too."

Byakuya's expression didn't change. He just continued to look at his sister.

"I love her," Rukia repeated, smiling.

Silence filled the room. "Arigato, Nii-Sama. I feel like I know my Hisana-Nee know. I will leave you alone and attend to some matters of my division. Rukia left Byakuya alone in his room. He opened one cabinet and took out the sheet of paper Hisana had written on the day he asked for her secret recipe. He sighed. He would give the world for Hisana to hear her sister say that. The world and maybe more.

He sat down again and took out a sheet of paper. He wrote down the words that he wished he could say to his wife to face-to-face again.

_I love you, Hisana. I will always love. Let centuries after centuries pass, but you will be the only woman I will ever love this way._

* * *

(A/N So there. My first FanFiction story complete. Thank you to all my reviewers and followers for supporting me. Maybe there will be a sequel because, just as how Miyako826 pointed out, Hisana must've had many good qualities. Please check out my other story All Because of, and leave a review. Also check out The Difference Between a Noble and a Shinigami by my sister, Taichichaser2000. Oh yeah and I apologize for any OOC)


End file.
